


The Kitsune and the Werewolf

by skargasm



Series: Twilight: the sterek version [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: This is a side-story to my Twilight/Teen Wolf fusion fic.What happens when Scott has to tell Kira about himself?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Twilight: the sterek version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605394
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Kitsune and the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess/gifts), [callmeshaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/gifts).



> I have never written Scira before, so I apologise if they seem out of character.
> 
> * * *

”What if she freaks out?” Tugging at his shirt, Scott looked over at Stiles.

“Dude, we have been over this!”

“I know, I know but – Stiles!! She could _totally_ lose her shit or be completely disgusted or – “

“Look, you went through getting Alpha permission; Peter has put you through baby werewolf training camp and declared you as relatively competent; you and Kira are on the verge of getting groiny – “

“Please stop describing it like that!!”

“ – and she needs to know what she’s getting into! If the Force is telling you that she’s your fated mate, you’re gonna need to come clean. Sooner or later. And remind me to ask Derek how come you get a fated mate when you’re not a born werewolf.” 

“You promised Derek that you would stop referring to it as ‘the Force’!”

“Well, he’s not here now and you’re not gonna tell tales.” Stiles’ reflection appeared next to Scott’s in the mirror, and Scott saw his eyes flash yellow reflexively in automatic reaction to his Alpha’s mate. Despite Stiles’ joking comments, his expression was serious. “Look, Scotty, I know you’re scared – it’s completely understandable. But you and Kira are literally _made_ for each other. And the best basis for any relationship is honesty.”

“I know you’re right., it just took me **so** long to get up the courage to ask her out – “

“Technically, SHE asked YOU out!” Scott gave Stiles a look. “Okay, right – and then you get wolfed up.”

“Don’t go doing that blame thing again, okay? You saved my life that night. The Alpha pack wanted to eat me and Kate wanted me to have a fatal ‘accident’. Isaac told me that you were the one to tell Derek to turn me.”

“Yeah, yeah – I was a real hero!”

“I recognise your sarcasm but you really were my hero that night. So shut up about it.”

“Fine, fine. You’re picking her up in Roscoe, right?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, so you’ll be back here within the hour. We’ll be here as backup, dude. You’re never alone with the Pack, you know that.”

“Yeah, thanks, dude. But – you’re gonna keep Erica under control, right?”

“As much as anyone can! Besides, she **loves** Kira! She might mess with you but she wouldn’t do anything to make this harder on her, I swear.” Knowing how true it was – the members of the Coven were fiercely loyal to each other and didn’t stand for anyone messing with their members – Scott nodded, reassured. 

“Go get her!”

“Thanks, Stiles.”

* * *

“Scott – there’s something I need to tell you. NO! That makes it sound like I have a terminal disease or something.” Kira frowned at her reflection in the mirror. “OK. Scott – there’s something I want to show you. No – that’s just – no, not saying that. Scott – I have something I need to share with you – oh my God, that sounds like I’m planning to strip down naked and – “

“Kira! Scott’s here!”

“Coming, Dad!” With one last look in the mirror, Kira sighed and grabbed her backpack. It wasn’t as if she was getting any support from her mother whatsoever – Noshiko Yukimura did not even like the fact that her daughter was dating, let alone planning on telling her boyfriend ‘this’. But this was so much more than a boyfriend/girlfriend thing – she couldn’t find the words to explain it to her mother, but Scott just felt _right_.

It only seemed fair to fill Scott in – things had progressed and they were becoming more intimate with each other. And she had been forced to be blunter with her mother than her usual style, having to explain that when things were getting _passionate_ , Kira was struggling to maintain control. She didn’t want to literally burn her boyfriend up in passion!

So, yeah, she was going to tell Scott the truth and hope he understood. And if he didn’t understand or accept her as she was – well at least he could be depended upon not to be a blabbermouth at school. Not that anyone would believe him anyway. Thank heavens for the fact that it was vacation time. It was strange – ever since just before Prom, Scott had been acting like even more of a gentleman than ever. They’d kissed and made out a bit, but he hadn’t pushed for more. Which was kinda sweet, especially when Kira knew for a fact that Stiles and Derek had spent Prom night in a hotel on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. They weren’t the only ones who had made the most of Prom night – Aiden had been walking around with an even sappier look on his face and Jackson had been slightly less objectionable.

No. She was ready for the next step and to take it, she needed to tell her boyfriend the truth about herself and her powers.

* * *

“You look very pretty.”

“Thanks – so do you. Handsome I mean, not pretty. You look handsome.” Scott smiled, feeling relaxed for the first time that day. There was something about Kira that relaxed him whilst making him hyper-aware of his surroundings. Initially, upon being turned, he had focussed so much on Kira that he had been in danger of making her his anchor. Peter had whapped him over the head and explained the danger inherent in making one person his anchor – suffice it to say, Scott now understood why it was inadvisable at best. He had never felt such an urge to just curl up with someone and ‘be’. “So, what are we doing? Am I dressed okay because you didn’t say?”

“I thought we could spend some time together out at the den – I mean, the Hale house. We’ll have some privacy to talk or whatever.” Internally, Scott kicked himself for how it sounded – drive the girl of his dreams out to a large house in the Preserve to do _’whatever’_ – she was going to think he was putting the hard moves on her.

“That sounds good.” Relieved, he concentrated on his driving. Fortunately, he knew all of Roscoe’s foibles from when he worked on the engine before Stiles came back to Beacon Hills – which seemed such a long time ago. When they arrived at the Hale house, he hurried around the car to open Kira’s door, smiling at the look of awe on her face as she took in the impressive structure. 

“This place is beautiful – I can see why you spend so much time here lately.”

“Yeah – it’s a really special place. Come on, we’re going around the back – hopefully, avoid Stiles and the rest of the guys, and I thought we could hang out outside since its such a nice evening.” That and Peter had suggested being outdoors meant Scott wouldn’t feel hemmed in.

As they reached the back of the house, Kira gasped and Scott smiled, shocked and incredibly touched. While he had been out picking up Kira, the Pack had set up the patio with twinkling lights, a small table was laid for two and it looked like someone had twined blossoms through the arms and latticework of the love-seat. Even with the patio lights turned on, it was intimate and incredibly romantic, which meant Derek had played a part in setting it up – out of all of them, he had the most romance in his soul. 

“Oh my God, Scott – this is gorgeous! Thank you!”

“I’m really glad you like it. I would love to take credit but I think our friends are trying to make sure you feel welcome on what I hope will be the first of many visits here.”

“Awww, that’s so lovely!” Leading Kira over to the table, he held her chair out for her, She sat down gracefully, fingers tracing the cutlery laid neatly on the table and the blossoms sprinkled artfully on the surface. 

“I was going to say we could raid the fridge but I get the feeling things are going to be a bit more structured than that.” Cheating slightly, Scott could hear that there were at least two people in the kitchen. He was proved correct when the patio doors slid open and Erica and Isaac came out, arms laden with plates.

With small smiles, they laid the food in front of Kira and Scott. Kira giggled with delight as their romantic meal was revealed not to be haute cuisine, the plates containing pizza from their favourite place in town. Their glasses were filled with soda, Isaac lighting the candles at the centre of the table before he and Erica departed, all without saying a word.

Sharing a surprised but pleased smile they tucked in with gusto. The conversation could wait.

* * *

It was difficult to concentrate on the idea that he should be talking to Kira when kissing her was so much more fun. The decorated love-seat was comfortable; the night air was crisp and clean; his pack was nearby, and he had his girl in his arms – it felt like it couldn’t get more perfect than this.

Shifting Kira easily with werewolf strength, Scott pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling his legs, hands gently squeezing her hips as they shared another deep kiss. He barely registered the ‘pop’ of one of the patio lightbulbs going out, far more invested in Kira’s hands which were under his open shirt and stroking his shoulders. The second ‘pop’ registered more clearly – the third and fourth finally had him pulling away from Kira as half of the patio was now in near-darkness. 

“Your eyes are glowing.” Entranced, Scott watched the flush of colour rise along Kira’s cheeks. “They’re a pretty shade of gold.”

“Um – about that – “ Kira awkwardly tugged her top into place. Without thinking, Scott deliberately flashed his eyes at her. “Wait – are you a kitsune too?”

Having no idea what a kitsune was, Scott shook his head, pleased with how relaxed Kira felt once more.

“Werewolf. Long story.”

“Mine goes back centuries.”

“I would definitely like to hear it sometime.”

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you – I was kinda planning on doing it – _explaining_ it tonight.”

“Me too! The Pack did all of this to make it easier – I think they thought the romance of it all would help cushion the blow! I’m not sure how pizza was meant to help me tell the girl I love that I’m a werewolf, but who knows how Stiles’ mind works?” Kira gasped, her eyes flashing gold as another light went out with a sparking ‘pop’. “What’s the matter – are you okay?”

“You said you love me.” Scott felt his cheeks grow warm, his heart thumping in his chest – this felt so much scarier than the whole werewolf and kitsune thing.

“I didn’t mean – I mean, **yes** I mean it but – I do love you but – I hadn’t planned to tell you tonight.” There were tears in Kira’s eyes but she didn’t look sad. Trying to use his new senses, Scott could only scent deep contentment but he couldn’t tell if that was coming from him or Kira.

“I love you too.”

“You do?” Kira nodded and unable to contain his happiness, Scott grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her. Kira kissed him back for a few moments before leaning back.

“Do you have a room here – in the Packhouse?”

“Yeah – Derek, my alpha, made sure we all had a space that belonged to just us here – to make us feel safe and welcome.”

“Then maybe we could continue this discussion there – in your room? If you like I mean. Besides, there aren’t many more patio lights left out here, so – “

Before she could continue, Scott jumped to his feet, reaching to steady her as she stumbled at his abrupt movement. They shared matching smiles as he took her by the hand and led her to the house, stopping to blow out the candles on the table. 

There was one final ‘pop’ from the patio as he closed the doors behind them.

* * *


End file.
